


Sanctuary

by cowboykylux



Series: Zannah's 12 Days of Oneshots [6]
Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Hanukkah, Hanukkah Fluff, Idk This Is Short But I Really Needed Fluff, Post-Canon, Self-Indulgent, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: You’re just looking. That’s all, just looking.At him, through him, into him.But there’s something so comforting about the look in your eyes as you look into his, that has him feeling so small, so young. It has him feeling eighteen again, fresh out of high school and working at the lumber mill. Has him feeling twenty-six again, bumping into you at temple for the first time and going absolutely starry-eyed.Ten years later, he’s still starry-eyed, with the way you’re looking.
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Series: Zannah's 12 Days of Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569352
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Sanctuary

_In my sanctuary_

_Take a seat_

_And have a taste_

_Of honeyed kisses_

_And apple cake_

_In my sanctuary_

You’re just looking. That’s all, just looking.

At him, through him, into him.

But there’s something so comforting about the look in your eyes as you look into his, that has him feeling so small, so young. When did he get old? Not that thirty-six is old – no he can’t think that or else he’ll spiral, right there, right there on the velvet green of the conversation pit. But the way you look at him…it has him feeling eighteen again, fresh out of high school and working at the lumber mill. Has him feeling twenty-six again, bumping into you at temple for the first time and going absolutely starry-eyed.

Ten years later, he’s still starry-eyed, with the way you’re looking.

He’s got music playing on the record player, some instrumental thing that makes you sentimental; the volume isn’t too high to break the peace of the room so it’s relatively quiet. Quiet except for the baby, who fusses. He’s not even really fussing, not really, it’s more concentrated noises than ones of frustration. He’s concentrating on you, as always, he takes after Flip in that way. You’re lying on your side to face Flip, and your hand is dangling over the edge of the couch in the conversation pit. The baby’s happily playing with it, his tiny fists grasped around your fingers that you wiggle gently to entertain him. He looks just like you, has your face and your coloring and your smile.

Flip thinks if he did one thing right in his whole life, it was this, this family he’s built with you.

_In my sanctuary_

_Memories gather here_

_And pray_

_Golden beads_

_Dot the window pane_

_At Grandma’s safe_

_For the season_

Flip lets out a deep content sigh from his spot on the floor with his son, the baby, the baby boy you somehow were so lucky enough to have together, and Flip’s looking right back at you. He’s anxious to get into your arms, to shuffle as close as humanly possibly to you, to step inside the home he’s made in your heart. He can’t get up though, not yet, because the baby is on his chest. And even though the baby is completely paying attention to your wiggling fingers, he’s still on Flip and Flip wouldn’t dare disturb him, even if he desperately wants to be closer to you.

“It’s almost nap time.” You whisper with a knowing smile, “We’ll curl up in bed for an hour while he sleeps.”

“It’s two p.m.” He says back with a bit of confusion, and you shrug playfully.

“So?” You ask with a smile, as the baby starts to rub at his eyes and huff and puff, and he reaches out his arms for you to scoop him up fully. “We don’t have to sleep, I just want to be close to you.”

And it’s the quiet admissions like that, that after all this time still have Flip choked up. That you want to be close to him, that you want to spend an hour doing nothing but being together. He wonders how he got so lucky, always wonders. You sit up and press smooches to the baby’s cheeks, and Flip gets up off the floor of the pit, follows you right on your heel as you walk with your son up the stairs and into the nursery that Flip built himself.

The baby has an interest in him now that he’s back in his mama’s arms, his small perfect face peeking up over your shoulder.

For whatever reason, he thinks Flip is the funniest thing, and soon enough he’s sleepily giggling. Flip used to be kind of offended about it, but after a while it just became something sweet; a bright smile that only lit up in that particular way for his own particular daddy. He’s got your smile, Flip thinks for the one thousandth time that day, can only confirm it when you smooch his cheeks once more and lay him down for his nap.

_In my sanctuary_

_Family sanctuary_

In the bedroom, snow and frost have stuck to the windows and Flip thinks there’s nothing more he’d rather do than get under the covers with you. He’s grateful for the time he managed to take off during the holidays. Hanukkah is around the corner and he’s already begun helping you decorate the house for the occasion.

You wrap yourselves up in one another, a tight cocooned embrace of arms and blankets, noses and foreheads touching. It’s too close to properly see one another, but Flip goes cross-eyed anyway to look at you, always looking.

You’ve got your eyes closed and are simply reveling in the softness, and Flip gets your attention with a chaste kiss.

“Are you excited?” He asks, and you smile, only shuffling closer, impossibly closer.

“I hope he’s not afraid of the fire.” You say, thinking about the baby, how this will be his first Hanukkah with you, the first time he’ll get to see the menorah and the candles and the dreidels. “You should hold him when we do it, he’s never afraid of anything, when you’re holding him.”

Flip takes a minute to process that, another moment of _how how how did I get so lucky,_ for you to think such a thing, especially because,

“He likes you better.” He points out, and you laugh against his mouth, kiss him.

“That’s not true and you know it.” You say, rolling away just enough to give him one of your famous looks.

“I don’t blame him, how could anyone not love you most?” Flip tucks some of your stray hair behind your ear, pinches your nose between his thumb and index finger and gives your face a small shake with a smile of his own.

“I’ve completely corrupted you with my charm and wit.” You tsk with mock disappointment, and Flip can’t help but snort and laugh.

“Yeah, that’s it.” He says sarcastically and you’re laughing too at that.

“Hey.” You complain at the insinuation, but he only reaches for you, not liking that you moved all of six inches away.

“C’mere.” He tucks you against his chest, lets you bury your face in his throat like you always let him do when he’s feeling down. “It’s all going to be okay. I will make sure it’s going to be okay, okay?”

Life had been rough, lately. Too rough to really process, especially this close to the holidays. But if there was one thing you knew, it was that you could count on Flip to be your rock, your anchor, the same way that you were always his.

The way you were always _everyone’s._

Life was rough, but life was always rough, that’s life. He didn’t know how you did it sometimes – how you managed to brave the world each and every day. You are the bravest person he’s ever met, he thinks, the most brave person he knows just because despite everything you always have a smile to spare, and he can feel it now, against his throat as he wraps his arms tighter around you.

“Okay.” You whisper, and the both of you just breathe in time, in and out in and out.

The baby will wake up in an hour and then you can all do something fun, but for now, the peace and quiet is soothing enough that Flip lets his eyes slip closed too.

After all, he thinks as you yawn against him, it’s only two o’clock. 

_In my sanctuary_

_Fight when necessary_

_Maccabees tell their fairy tales_

_Of oil and Greece_

_At the altar_

_Save our sanctuary_

_Holy sanctuary_

_In my sanctuary…_

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, but it's sweet! <3
> 
> This story is part of my 12 Days of Oneshots, where every day leading up to the first night of Hanukkah and Christmas Eve, there will be a short oneshot around 2k in length of our favorite boys! Each oneshot is based off my favorite holiday songs, but you won't know who gets which until the day it's posted!
> 
> Be sure to join in the fun over on my tumblr, where you can see the masterlist for the series and, if you'd like, guess which character gets which song in the upcoming days :)
> 
> Wishing you all very happy holidays this year <333


End file.
